Aerial vehicles may utilize propellers to provide vertical lift and/or horizontal thrust. In order to operate such aerial vehicles safely around other objects or in particular environments, a physical shroud or barrier may surround each propeller to prevent contact with the propeller. However, the physical shroud or barrier may have adverse effects on aerodynamic properties and flight characteristics of the aerial vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for aerial vehicles that utilize propellers surrounded by physical shrouds for safety while also eliminating or minimizing adverse effects to aerial vehicle operation due to such physical shrouds.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.